


Whispers

by ghostedMinds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6518398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostedMinds/pseuds/ghostedMinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsukawa Issei posses a powerful weapon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> i'm terrible at updating work here  
> [tumblr](http://rp-nyx.tumblr.com)

Matsukawa Issei posses a powerful weapon.

“Nice receive” he rumbles next to Hanamaki’s ear after a practice set, breath ghosting over the shell. His eyes track the shiver that travels through the smaller man’s body, color rising from chest to neck and up to face.

“Mattsun! Th-Thanks.” Hanamaki’s voice is a mix between strangled and annoyed, head turning away. A soft grin emerges on Matsukawa’s face.

“Mom wanted to know if you want to come over for dinner tonight. Spend the night?” Matsukawa says, head moving slightly to continue to talk into Hanamaki’s ear.

“That sounds nice” Hanamaki says sounding strangled, mind turning to mush.

“So you’ll spend the night then. There’s no school or practice tomorrow” Matsukawa notes, voice even.

“Stop!” Hanamaki finally yells, getting the attention of the rest of the team. Hanamaki swats his hand by his head and only experience and quick reflexes keeps Matsukawa from getting slapped by the appendage.

“Sorry Makki” Matsukawa apologies unapologetic, chuckling softly under his breath.

On the other side of the court Oikawa audibly snickers earning him an elbow to the stomach. Hanamaki huffs and walks away from Matsukawa, face red and cursing silently.

Matsukawa Issei posses a powerful weapon indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> [Fictional Kiss Things](http://rp-nyx.tumblr.com/post/142266517012/fictional-kiss-things-that-end-me)


End file.
